The blossom that will never fade
by soraskybeauty
Summary: when dawn notices a beautiful flower on top of a cherry blossome tree little does she realise how it will affect her and Kenny. Penguin shpping
1. Chapter 1

The Blossom that will never die. 

(Ok my first Penguin shipping story so if ya don't like don't read ok good.

Soraskybeauty owns the character kayleigh moon and only people who ask can use but you have to give me a reason ok)

Two trainers were walking in the field's floraroma town one of the trainers was female wearing a skintight black tank top with a pink miniskirt connected to it that reached her mid thigh and tall black socks that reached her knees and pink books that were up to her mid calf.

This trainers name was Dawn she was very slender and with sapphire eyes that shone like the sea. The other trainer male was wearing a lime green long sleeved t-shirt with white markings and another green shirt underneath white socks and green tennis shoes. This boy had the most calm and gently chestnut eyes you could imagine his name was Kenny.

Dawn and Kenny were walking through the fields of floraroma town when Dawn spotted the most beautiful and magnificent cherry blossom tree you could imagine.

Dawn started to run towards to it when she saw a very beautiful cherry blossom tree right at the top of the tree.

"Deedee where are you going wait for me, said Kenny with a puzzled look.

Kenny started to run after dawn.

Dawn started to climb up the tree making sure her skirt didn't go up and was doing very well climbing the 3rd branch while waiting for Kenny.

"Hurry up Kenny that flower at the top looks so pretty don't you think" asked dawn.

"Well yeah but what is it with girls and flowers Deedee be careful you could fall.

"Stop calling me Deedee" said Dawn slightly irritated.

Kenny and Dawn were climbing the huge cherry blossom tree Dawn was ahead of Kenny by a good few branches suddenly one of the branches snapped leaving dawn hanging on to the other branch dangling for her life.

(*gasp* a cliffy, Ok I have tried to make sure this fan fic it is not rushed like my other too were and they were too short so yeah this is goanna be good I come in the next chapter so review please and if I get flamed I will send my army of glaceon to freeze you forever more right glaceon "glaceon".


	2. Chapter 2

(Ok here I am back and some special friend added me to their favorites wow amazing anyway, this is the second chapter where I come in Kayleigh Sora moon. Ok first thing the tree in this story is very tall and very wide.

Dawn was trying to hold on to the tree branch but found that it was snapping she watched in horror as it snapped and she started to fall , oddly she had quite soft landing and opened her sapphire orbs to see chestnut ones looking at her in deep concern .

"Deedee are you ok" asked Kenny concern clouding his chestnut brown eyes.

Dawn then realized Kenny had broken her fall by catching her bridal style. Dawn gasped.

"Yeah I m fine Kenny "Dawn replied a slight blush appearing on her fair face.

"Sit here for a minuet "Kenny said putting her on the branch he was sitting on.

Kenny then looked down to see how far up they were, they were up four feet. Kenny gulped to get down safely you had to of been a trained tree climber. Just then A girl jumped on the branch opposite them, she had long black hair down to her lower back, and she had Amber colored eyes. This girl was wearing a light blue t shirt black miniskirt, black fingerless gloves and a necklace with a blue heart on it.

"Who are you", asked Kenny.

"I am kayleigh but call me Sora and what are your names."

"Dawn" replied Dawn

"Kenny" replied Kenny

"Ok Sora" said Dawn

"Are you two ok you seem kinda stuck up here"

"Yeah we were just making our way down"

"oh really wow impressive most people get stuck up here and ask any person climbing the tree to help then come down oh well" said Sora with a smirk.

Sora saw the look in Dawn and Kenny's eyes that they needed help.

"ok just let me get this blossom and ill help you in a sec ok"

Kenny and Sawn just nodded heads and with that Sora was off jumping through branch cart wheeling hand standing doing all kinds of gymnastic moves flips , back flips and finally came to stop when she saw the smallest blossom and picked it and put it in her hair.

Then she returned to Dawn and Kenny.

"Ok the best way to get down is to free fall and grabs the branch second to last ok"

"Can I say one thing you must be crazy" said Dawn

"Just do it ok I promise you won't get hurt ive done it loads of times before"

With that Kenny and Dawn free fell and grabbed the second to last branch at the bottom Kenny easily getting down to safety , while when Dawn tried she slipped on the trunk and started falling , when Kenny saw that Dawn was falling he caught her lost balance and Dawn fell on top of him.

Realizing there predicament Dawn quickly got up.

"Err sorry bout that Kenny" Dawn apologized

"Its ok Deedee I'm just glad you're ok"

Dawn smiled at that comment

"And stop calling me Deedee" Dawn said her tone stern.

"Deedee huh nice nickname for you: said Sora that just jumped out of the tree and landed to the side of Dawn and Kenny.

"Ya no if I didn't no any better id say you two were in love said Sora a mischievous glint in her eyes.

(Wow the longest chapter I have ever written wow ok rnr please. Any suggestions for the 3rd chapter would be welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ok 3rd chapter on with the story.)

"WHAT NO NOWAY NEVER" shouted Kenny and Dawn blushing badly

"Oh yeah that's not what your hearts or faces say" replied Sora with a smug look.

"Ill just be going ive got some stuff to catch up on ok bye" said Sora waving her hand.

Dawn was keeping her eyes glued to the flood not daring to look up. Kenny that slowly walked up to he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Kenny I really do love you" Dawn said her sapphire eyes looking into his chestnut ones.

"I love you to Deedee and I always will"

And then the new couple shard a deep and passionate kiss.

Just as Sora was going to go check on Dawn and Kenny she sneezed and two white wolf ears and a white wolf tail appeared on her "Oh no if they find out they will kill me oh no no no". Just then Kenny and Dawn were walking back through the field hands intertwined and they saw Sora They stopped dead in their tracks. Sora just about managed not to pass out

"I can explain but just please don't kill me please" Soras voice was full of sorrow and fear.

"Why would we ever want to kill you Sora your our friend" said Kenny smiling at Sora.

"Yeah we wouldn't even think about killing anyone ever" said Dawn.

"Really I guess your wondering why ive got wolf ears and a tail, well I was born like this but I can hide it plus ive got the power to control ice and anything cold like snow or blizzards. Also I can only a little bit control love cause if two people like each other I can make them say their feelings and kiss but that's all I can do honest" Sora said , laughing nervously.

"Oh yeah and I have some Pokémon" said Sora.

"Ill show you" said Sora.

And with that Sora released a Glaceon (female) an Espeon (female) a Bayleaf (female) a Ninetails (female) and a Vaporeon (male)

"Wow but seriously you didn't do any love stuff to us" asked Dawn.

"No nothing anyway ill see ya around ok bye" Sora said dashing off.

"Well I didn't get the blossom but I did get something else I wanted" said Dawn with a smile.

"What's that" asked Kenny.

"Your love" replied Dawn.

(Sorry for it being so short but school is really doing my head especially the evil people I hope they get frozen solid by a glaceon.


End file.
